


Dumbass and Dumbasser

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coda, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e03 Hold The Line, Spec, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “Hey, dumbass and dumbasser, did you stop and consider the consequences of what you’re about to do at all?” Judd asked them.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 509
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Dumbass and Dumbasser

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't owe 9-1-1 or 9-1-1: Lone Star, just for play.
> 
> \--
> 
> Amazing episode, couldn't stop laughing.

Stealing the fire truck was Buck's idea, but it was TK’s truck, the 126’s truck, they were taking because Buck was sure Bobby would kill him if he so much as scratched the 118’s vehicle.

Sneaking around San Angelo State Park where the trucks were parked, TK and Buck were trying to be quiet, hoping no one would discover what they were up to. What they hadn’t counted on, however, was the fact that their teams knew them better than almost anyone.

“Hey, dumbass and dumbasser, did you stop and consider the consequences of what you’re about to do at all?” Judd asked them.

“You obviously don’t know Buck,” Eddie interjected.

“You too didn’t seriously think that you could sneak off and drive into the wildfires, did you?” Marwan asked as she walked with Eddie toward Buck and TK.

“Yes?” TK replied, but it sounded more like a question than an answer.

But if they thought their teams were there to stop them then they were in for a shock as they told Buck and TK that they were going with them, team effort and all that.

They soon had the lone fire truck on the move, heading towards the last known location of the helicopter. The two teams came together to form one unit, determined to find Owen and Hen.

They found their missing friends’ turnout coats outside a mineshaft, but the entrance was blocked as they had to axe their way through it to find Owen and Hen before bringing them back to the main camp where they could be checked over by medics.

Later, when they were preparing for departure and Eddie was discussing plans for them to visit his parent’s place in El Paso where they could have dinner, TK caught up with Buck.

“Hey, Buck. You really put yourself out there. Can’t thank you enough,” TK said to him as he leaned against the truck.

“It’s what we do, right?” Buck replied, opening one of the truck doors to put something away. “Ooh, hey, if you ever found yourself in LA, we should get together,” he suggested.

“Sure. I gotta mention, though, I already have a boyfriend and it’s pretty serious, so… but it was really nice meeting you, man. Take care.” TK winked at him before patting his chest and leaving before Buck could say anything.

Buck was caught by surprise. He didn’t know what to say to him.

He heard TK say to Eddie that it was nice working with him, but he was still too stunned to correct TK’s assumption.

“Hey, Buck, are you all right, man? You seem too quiet,” Eddie asked, studying him.

“Yeah, I guess,” Buck replied. “Thank you for backing me up about stealing the fire truck.”

“Of course, we already covered the whole having each other’s back thing, right?”

“Yeah, you’re right, but thank you anyway,” Buck smiled, putting his arm around Eddie’s shoulder.

“I know you better than anyone, Buck, and I think that means something, don’t you?” Eddie asked as he gently pushed back and pinned him against the truck.

Buck looked at Eddie’s lips and replied, “It means something.”

“Where’s Hen?” Eddie asked.

“I don’t know where she went, but I’m sure she’ll catch up with us soon,” Buck told him, licking his lips.

It was all the invitation Eddie needed and he leaned in and kissed him.

“We need to talk about this, preferably when we have some alone time,” Buck said when they came up for air.

“Did you boys finish making up?” Hen asked, popping up out of nowhere and winking at them.


End file.
